I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to right hand exteriorly mounted rear view mirrors for trucks and, more particularly, to means for adjustably positioning the right hand mirror for maximum visibility.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Modern day trucks, and particularly truck trailer combinations, are typically provided with externally mounted left hand and right hand rear view mirrors. The combination of the left hand and right hand rear view mirrors provide adequate rear view vision for the driver during many operating conditions such as, for example, highway cruising. The conventional previously known external mirrors for a truck are typically rigidly mounted to the truck by struts extending from the truck frame. Thus, for different drivers, the mirrors often must be adjusted prior to the departure of the truck.
Although the rigidly mounted exterior mirrors have proven sufficient for highway cruising, such mirrors have been found to be quite inadequate when turning the truck particularly when a right hand turn is executed. During a right hand turn, the truck is skewed relative to the trailer or trailers and because of this the driver in his normal operating position receives only a view of the side of his trailers from his right hand exterior mirror. In order to compensate for this totally inadequate rear view right hand view, truck drivers have heretofore been known to adjust their driving position, crane their necks, and the like in order to obtain an adequate rear view of the truck. Needless to say, such actions and movements by truck drivers are not only difficult for the truck drivers but also distract the truck drivers, thus creating a safety hazard.